


The Shackles of Misdeeds

by bellmandi86



Series: Cracks in the Crown [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Aftercare, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Bulges and Nooks, Chucklevoodoos, Come Inflation, Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mutilation, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual Slavery, Tentabulges, Torture, Violence, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmandi86/pseuds/bellmandi86
Summary: [This story is part of the Cracks in the Crown series] [This is part 1]In which Eridan is cruelly punished for his actions in the session. Can he be saved?Does he even deserve to be saved?***This is going to be a very graphic read, containing rape, self-harm, and the like. Please do not read if these topics are upsetting to you.***





	1. ♒ The First Instance ♒

**Author's Note:**

> In an Alternate Timeline where everyone survives the game, two neighboring planets for Humans and Trolls: Earth C and Abridgtous.  
> All Alternian Trolls portrayed in this work are 9 Sweeps; All Beforan Trolls portrayed are 10 Sweeps. 
> 
> **Based on an MxRP/MSPARP Roleplay Session: Work in Progress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan receives finds himself in needs of escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains rape.***

   After a sweep of campaigning, you are finally able to settle down on your new planet: Abridgtous. It feels very strange, so many of you almost didn't make it. Technically, some of that was your fault, but you were forgiven for it. I mean... at least you think you were? No one talks about it anymore, so that's a good sign, right?

   It should be, but since you came to this planet, you've gone back to your secluded life: a lone island on the sea. Okay, maybe they _are_ still mad at you. Well, whatever, fuck them. You don't need them, anyway.

 

   You're Eridan fucking Ampora. And you've never needed anyone.

 

   You do, however, need to know where the fuck you are. You awoke today in a broken down block that's waterlogged and aged. From the creaking floorboards to the apparent leaks in the ceiling and the stale air, this is definitely not your hive. But really, you can't tell: it's pitch black in here.

"Hello? Wwhere the fuck am I?!" Something brushes against you and you are now on full guard, Crosshairs in hand.

   However it isn't until _now_ that you hear footsteps, one set significantly heavier than the other.

" **IT'S MOTHERFUCKING DISGRACEFUL TO FIND A HIGHBLOOD THAT HAS FORGOTTEN HIS PURPOSE.** "

"I completely agree, boss. You think vwe should do something about that?"

   ... What's Cronus doing with the Grand Highblood? and _how??_ The ancestors are all dead, how in the hot hell is this scenario even your reality right now? You need to get out of here. Now.

"Showw yourselves, you fuckin' cowwards!"

   It's almost like a trunkbeast kicked you in the back. Your glasses are knocked off of your face and slide across the room. You've been disarmed and pinned to the floor.

" **YOU HAVE LOST YOUR AUTHORITY, AMPORA.** "

"GET THE FUCK OFFA ME, YOU FUCKIN' OGRE."

"Nowv that's no vway to talk, Eridan," He laughs, his thumb hooking into the side of your mouth. "Vwhy don't vwe find a better use for that mouth of yours?"

   He did _not_ just imply what you think he implied. He is fucking dead.

"Howw about you borroww my Crosshairs so you can fuck yourself hard enough to slip on the trigger."

   That was a bad decision. That was an instantly regrettable decision. You're punched in the back of the head and send back down onto the floor.

"Sorry, chief, I gavwe you a chance..." He doesn't sound sorry in the slightest.

" **NOW YOU WILL FACE YOUR PUNISHEMENT.** "

   You struggle under their hold as they proceed to tear your clothes away like wet paper.

"WWHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN'?! LET ME GO!!"

" **UNTIL YOU LEARN PROPER RESPECT, YOU ARE STRIPPED OF THE RIGHT TO BE NOTHING MORE THAN A SLAVE.** "

   Before you can retort, your body is consumed with an overwhelming pain. It's unimaginable anyone would be able to have a bulge so massive. It feels like he's trying to tear you in half as he thrusts into you with clear disregard. Your demands for release quickly become mortified screams and agonizing pleas. That doesn't last long when Cronus decides to pacify you with his own member, choking you in the process.

   You don't see yourself leaving this scenario. You only hope that you aren't culled when they finish.  
...No, no this isn't you. You can't just give into the situation. You need to get out of here. You struggle in their hold and attempt to bite down on the bulge in your mouth. Ah! Success! He pulls out, giving you a chance to breathe.

   He crouches into front of you, pulling at your horns so he is face to face with you.

"If you do that again, I'll havwe to pull those chompers out myself." He said that so calmly... he probably means it. "So, let's try this again."

 

-     **♒**      **♒**      **♒**     -

 

   You wish they had knocked you out. You wish they had just culled you on the spot. Anything would have been better than this. You don't know how long this has gone on for (frankly, you think it would be worse to know), but they have finally finished with you and let go. You fall to the ground like a ragdoll: weak and pathetic. Cronus leaves you with the Subjugglator, who isn't quite done with you yet. What more could they possibly do to you? You feel cold metal clasp snugly around your neck, a soft 'beep' comes from it when its locked.

" **YOU WILL LEARN YOUR LESSON, SEADWELLER, AND I WILL BE SURE OF IT.** " He grabs you by the arm, holding you to his face. " **THIS COLLAR WILL ELECTRICALLY STIMULATE YOUR GILLS AT RANDOM. IF YOU TRY TO TAKE IT OFF, YOUR MOTHERFUCKING GILLS WILL BE TORN OFF WITH IT**."

   Insane. That would kill you... but that's probably the point, isn't it?

" **BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR, SLAVE. I'LL BE WATCHING.** " His laugh is wicked with sincerity.

   He let's go of you and you fall. When you hit the ground, there is a bright flash of light and you are suddenly back in your study. That... that just happened. You are so fucking pissed at yourself. You are in enough pain where you don't want to move. 

   You vomit. It could be blood or genetic material, but at this point, you can't seem to care enough. You look over yourself to see just how much damage they did to you: claw marks, bruises, so much genetic material... you're absolutely disgusted with yourself for letting this happen. You could’ve fought back harder. Hell, dying would have been better than having to suffer through all of that. You try your best to get up, but you can't manage anything more than just dragging yourself across the floor with your arms. This is pitiful! You've taken worse damage than this and you are nearly paralyzed from... Well... no. You _want_ to believe you’ve taken worse but... this _was_ the worst.

   The tatters of your clothes are long gone, but luckily your glasses were transported back with you. You manage to get to them, only to find...

"Of course... fuckin' lens cracked."

   Your name is Eridan Ampora... And you need somebody.

 

   Anybody.


	2. ♒ Throw Me A Line ♒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan reaches out to a few friends for help.

    You scream in agony for assistance, but your lusus is nowhere to be found. That’s not a fucking surprise. Being treated like a communal pail and now you have this... collar thing on your neck? You force yourself to sit up and think of who you could possibly reach out to in a time like this…

    Karkat? No, he’s probably on Earth C with the humans, there’s no way he’s going to come here for this. He has better things going on, anyway.  
    Gamzee? You’re relatively sure he’s still locked in a refrigerator in Vriska’s hive一

    VRISKA! You know she’s going to make a mockery of you, but she was always a good kismesis to you. Sure, she hated you, but you know she always cared to some degree. You hope she still does.

    ** caligulasAquarium[CA]  ** ** began trolling  ** ** arachnidsGrip[AG] **

**** CA: vvris  
CA: are you there  
CA: i need to talk to you

You don’t think she’s going to answer. You guess she has better things to do, too. You try to crawl to the bathroom to least clean yourself up and tend to your wounds. You only get to the doorway before you have to stop. _Fuck this_. You have to try again.

** CA: vvris i knoww youre fuckin ignorin me on purpose noww  
AG: Oh my god, Eridan. Whaaaaaaaat?! **

    Thank. Fuck.

 **** CA: do you knoww wwhere i livve noww  
AG: Hmm… That depends.  
AG: Why should I care?  
CA: ill explain later  
CA: i just need you to get ovver here noww  
AG: Honestly, Eridan, I’m not in the mood for your dum8 theatrics.  
AG: Just tell me!!!!!!!!  
CA: wwell guess wwhat  
CA: neither am i  
CA: get your ass ovver here  
AG: Oh? And what if I say no?  
CA: please  
CA: just  
CA: come to my hivve  
CA: ill make it up to you in wwhatevver sick demented wway you wwant later  
AG: Why, Eridan, I’m flattered that you’re finally coming to terms with my place over you!  
AG: It’s…  
AG: Kinda disappointing, actually.  
AG: ::::/  
AG: 8ut, it’s also getting annoying that you won’t stop 8ugging me, so I’m on my way.  
CA: im in my study  
CA: just let yourself in  
AG: Hey, I don’t plan on staying long. So don’t waste my time, okay?  
AG: I do have 8etter things to do.  
CA: thanks  
AG: Again… kinda disappointing. 

** arachnidsGrip[AG]  ** ** ceased being trolled by  ** ** caligulasAquarium[CA] **

    You don’t know what help the Thief of Light is going to be. Idiot, you should’ve reached out to Feferi.

    I mean… you still can…

 ** caligulasAquarium[CA]  ** ** began trolling  ** ** cuttlefishCuller[CC] **

  **CA: hey fef**

It’s an immediate response.

 **** CC: -Eridan?  
CC: )(I!!!  
CC: It’s been a w)(ale since I’ve heard from you!  
CC: How are you? 38D  
CA: uh  
CA: yeah its been a long time  
CA: i wwish i had better newws to givve you after this prolonged silence but  
CC: 38?  
CA: i aint feelin too wwell  
CA: wwould you mind stoppin by for a bit  
CA: it wwouldnt be for long  
CA: i promise  
CC: Are you feeling eel?  
CC: I don’t mind visiting you, but I did bring our lusii back from t)(e dead for a reason.  
CC: W)(y don’t you ask yours to kelp you?  
CA: i  
CA: cant seem to find him  
CC: 38o  
CC: Was it anot)(er fig)(t?  
CA: no  
CA: i mean  
CA: at least not this time  
CC: )(mmm....  
CC: Okay, but just this once.  
CC: We’re not making this a regular thing.  
CA: okay great  
CA: do you knoww wwhere i livve  
CC: Of course! I was there to pick out the location, remember?  
CA: oh  
CA: yeah  
CA: so  
CA: ill see you soon then  
CC: See you soon, ---Eridan!!

 ** cuttlefishCuller[CC]  ** ** ceased being trolled by  ** ** caligulasAquarium[CA] **

    Okay, you’ve gotten this far. You have at least two trolls coming to help you. And what is this going to do for you? They’re going to come into your hive and see you caked in genetic slurry, ass naked. No. This is not happening. You don’t care how much pain you’re in now, that humiliation is going to be the absolute death of you. _Especially since you invited Vriska fucking Serket to your hive what were you thinking?!  
_      You have to haul ass. You force your arms to drag you to the bathroom, a trail of genetic material and blood in your wake. Fuck you and your need for an extravagant bathroom, why did you put the bathtub so far from the door? Fuck the tub, you go for the shower instead. You don’t even bother closing the door when you turn it on, scrubbing away furiously until only the abrasions and bruises remain. You hastily press against your seed flaps to empty yourself of the Grand Highblood’s material. You are somewhat awestruct at the fact that you (or anyone else, for that matter) were able to hold so much. You become entranced, watching the colors mix and swirl down the drain...

    As a matter of fact, this has you entranced enough that you don’t hear the first few knocks at the front door. That’s probably Feferi.

“The door’s open.” You call back, scrambling onto your feet. Shit, you still can’t stand too well. You trudge forward until you nab a towel, throwing it around your waist before you slump back onto the ground.

“Eridan? There’s blood all over the place!” Good, she only sees blood. “What happened? You’re all scratched up.” She crouches next to you, looking over your wounds.

    You have yet to think of an excuse. You can’t let anyone know what happened to you. No way. Make something up. Quickly, she’s looking at you.

“Just another battle, I guess.”

“Another one? With who?”

“Some purpleblood or somethin’, no one I really kneww.”

“They must have gotten you good. Maybe you’re out of shape since you don’t have to hunt for me anemonemore.”

“And that’s somethin’ I ain’t goin’ back to, Fef.”

“I didn’t say you had to…” she sighs, using her Life abilities to heal your wounds. It’s warm, but it tingles. Very weird.  “Did I tell you I had that fixed for everyone as well?”

“Fixed wwhat?”

“A lot of people came to me carping about the sizes of our lusii. Being too big or too small… most of them concerned about Gl'bgolyb’s glub, which I understand completely.

“Uh huh…” You’re not sure why you asked, but her talking is distracting you from your own thoughts.

“So, I asked Jade to shrink her down for me.”

“The wwitch from the human session?”

“Her name is Jade, and yes. As much as I love my lusus, I must admit she is absolutely ADORABUBBLE now!” She giggles to herself.

“She’s really fuckin’ tiny now, ain’t she?” Why ask?

“Oh, Eridan, you should sea! I can cuddle and cull her so much easier now!”

You can’t help but roll your eyes at her. Of course she would make her lusus that small. Can you blame her? She must be so happy that she can spend real quality time with Gl'bgolyb now.

“Whale, anywave, it looks like you’re all healed up!”

“Thanks.” You stand up, keeping your towel firm in your hold.

“I’m not going to do this for you every time, so try to work on your defense a bit more, okay?” She playfully shoves your shoulder. You try to returns some form of a smile.

“Right.”

    You watch as she leaves your hive before retreating to your wardrobe for another outfit. You’re lucky Feferi didn’t comment on it, but Vriska will do all kinds of prying about your new accessory if she sees it. You have to keep this hidden, you just have to.

 

\-     **♒**     **♒**     **♒**     -

 

    A few hours pass before Vriska shows up. Damn, did she _really_ elect to taking her time getting here.

“Hurry up, asshole, I don’t have all day.”

“Just open the fuckin’ door!”

“Is that _any_ way to speak to your guest?”

    You aren’t even at the door yet and you can just _see_ the coy smirk on her face. Fucking bitch. You still hate her sometimes… But you get the door anyway.

“About time.” She looks over you before brushing passed. “Well, you aren’t dead… So, why did you call me here again?”

“Actually, Fef stopped by before you got here and一”

“Oh! So, I’m hearing you don’t need me here anymore? Great!” She turns on her heel. “Later, Ampora.”

“Vvris, wwait.” You reach out and grab her wrist.

    You both exchange quizzical looks, wondering why the fuck you just did that. _Why did you do that? Let go. Let. Go. Eridan._

“Yeeeeeeees? I’m listening?” She just got here and already she is impatient with you.

“I need to wwork on fightin’ strategies. Wwould you mind?”

    She pulls her hand out of your hold and crosses her arms.

“So, let me get this straight. You contact me claiming to be dying一”

“I nevver said that一”

“Shh… _I’m_ talking. You contact me claiming to be dying, I make the kind and thoughtful gesture of offering my time一”

“My ass一”

“Eridan, no one cares. Offering _my_ time to help you and instead I find out you just want to spar for old time’s sake?”

“I guess.” You guess?

“You guess?? What kind of answer is that ?!” She rubs her temple, obviously agitated with the asinine conversation you’re still having. Fuck it, just let her leave.

"You know what, Eridan. You want me to kick your ass so badly? Fine. I’m in the mood for it now. **However** …” He finger is pointed between your eyes. “...This is not some form of caliginous flirting. So don’t make this _weird_ or anything.”

    You wave her hand out of your face, walking outside.

“Yeah yeah, wwhatevver. Quit stalling an let’s go already.”

“Fine. I’ll try not to crack your other lens. No promises though.”

    Shit, that’s right. You’re still wearing a broken pair of glasses. Eh, you’ll fix it later; they’re probably going to crack more during this spar.

    And they do; she kicks your ass. Feferi was right, you need to work on defending yourself.


	3. ♒ Interrog8ion ♒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan tries going on the defensive for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter implies rape.***

 “God, Eridan, I was expecting _some_ kind of challenge from you. That was **pathetic!** ” 

And it was. You know you’re capable of more, but the fire just wasn’t in you today like it usually was. And you think she’s starting to catch on. 

“Okay, something is clearly going on with you. What, did you get rejected by another girl? I keep telling you, you have to just give up on those efforts.” 

“Yeah…”

“No, that’s not it…”

She’s going to laugh at you. 

“I probably will.”

“Can you stay outta my head for fivve fuckin’ minutes?!” 

“Just spill it, already.”

You hesitate, but she’s going to get the answer out of you one way or another. 

“Got into a fight wwith my dancestor.”

“What, that greaseball douchebag? He kicked your ass? I doubt it, I know he doesn’t stand a chance against you, he’s a weak piece of shit!”

“Yeah, wwell I guess he’s gotten stronger.”

“You guess, you guess, you guess. What do you  _ know _ , Eridan? Cut the bullshit!”

“It wwas different this time. It–”

The collar activates. It’s not terribly strong of a shock, but the fact that this collar is near your gills is just... You’re trying to ignore it, you don’t want to cave to it. This fucking sucks. Why did they have to put this device in such a delicate spot? Vriska is catching on to your panic. You have to put on face, just for a while longer...

“Yeah? What do you plan on doing about it? Just sitting here and crying like a bitch?”

“I ain’t cryin’.”

“Like a little bitch.”

“Oh yeah? Wwhat wwould  _ you _ do if you wwere in my shoes then, ‘Mindfang’?” 

“Oh GOD, don’t give me those nightmares.” 

However, she does ponder the thought. She rolls her eyes when she finally comes to a decision, groaning like this is the biggest inconvenience in the world. You’re… starting to have difficulty swallowing. You wonder if maybe she can help you?

“So, he kicks your ass once. Whatever, we all have our shitty days, even someone as noble and high in the caste as you.” She reeks of sarcasm. “But don’t let that stop you! Next time you see him, you have to be ready to smash him into the dirt. Put him in his place under you.”

That didn’t feel sincere at all. 

“Well, I’m being as sincere as I can. Take it or leave it.” 

“... Thank, Vvris.”

“Any time! But I’m not going to do this for you again.” 

“Wwait, wwhat一”

“So, I’ll send someone else next time you bug me. But only once, so don’t waste that call, fishbreath.”

You only give a nod in understanding as she dons her godtier form and takes to the skies, laughing as she flutters away.  _ What a bitch _ . You head back inside so you can properly writhe in the grip of the collar until it eventually… maybe… turns off. 

It takes hours. 

 

\- **♒** **♒** **♒** -

 

Okay, her advice was simple enough: waste no time, just start strong. Kill him if you have to, just get out before he gets the advantage. You spend a few days practicing your aim and hand-to-hand combat strategies. You’re sure to be ready this time. You feel good about yourself, confident even. 

Well, ready or not, Cronus appears in your hive. He looks impatient, but not enough to immediately be aggressive. He’s playing with your head. 

“Hey, babe.” So cocky it makes your temper steadily boil. 

“You ain’t takin’ me anywwhere, Cro.”

“That’s fine,” he shrugs, sauntering closer to you. “Vwe can stay here if you’d prefer. Hell, it’d probably be more intimate that vway. Is that it?” A hand settles on your hip and he pulls you flush against him. “Because I can givwe that to you.”

You sock him right in the jaw. It was enough to get him to take a few steps back.

“I said you ain’t takin’ me  anywwhere . You’re gonna get the fuck outta here and nevver come back.” 

“Oh, but Eridan,” he pouts. “This is my hivwe too. You can’t just kick me out like that. Our lusus vwill alvways take me in and you knowv it.” 

“I don’t care!” You stand your ground, taking out your rifle. “Your dirtlickin' mug is leavvin’ this hivve one wway or another.” 

“Wvell, you’re right about one thing… I  _ am _ leavwing.”

He charges at you, but you pull the trigger before he gets close. Direct hit! 

His hand emerges from the brightness of the blast and grips the harpoon, pulling it out of your hands and grabbing you by the collar.  _ How?? He should be dead, his hand should have melted upon contact with the gun! What is happening?? Who is this?! _

“But I’m taking you wvith me.” 

And with the snap of his fingers, you are teleported back to that disgusting, unlit room. Cronus throws you onto the ground and walks away. The Grand Highblood gets you to himself this time around. You don’t know why you’re back here or what will happen next, but…

 

    He keeps it short this time around. He just fucks you and sends you back to your hive. When you return, the collar reactivates with a higher intensity. You struggle to breathe until you’re met with the cool of the shower washing down on you. You’re… having mixed feelings about having your gills stimulated like this while you’re trying to empty yourself of this wretched shade of purple. Mixed enough for you to let some violet accompany it down the drain. 


	4. ♒ Choke It Down ♒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Another implication of non-con

About a wipe passes. Your scars are healing nicely, but your nook still aches from the aggressive penetrations. That collar still goes off at random intervals, leaving you aching on the ground until you relieve the burning need for release. Your gills are starting to get swollen from the electrocution.

    _It doesn’t make sense._ You tell yourself. _What is this supposed to teach me? To be self-indulgent?_

    You’ve taken to swimming near the shore for a while so you’re able to actually breathe. The cool of the sea is refreshing on your aching body, but it still doesn’t distract you from the fact that you have to live this way to get by. Hunting the waters for food, eating what you catch raw, and your lusus remaining indifferent to it all… reminds you if when you were growing up: Nothing has changed.

    Things get really. Fucking. Boring. _Very quickly_.

    You come up with medial things to do to pass the time. You braid seaweed and poke around in a nearby catch pool. You recite spells until the whitemagic burns.You even trace patterns in the sand the see how far you can get some rocks to skip along the water surface. This condemnation is something you’re doing yourself. This has been your life for the past week: eat, masterbate, and let your thinkpan gradually rust away from boredom. You’d contact others for company, but you are you kidding. You have no one to reach out to now. At least, no one you’re willing to lose. Vriska and Feferi haven’t bothered with you since your first incident and you only have one more chance to reach out to your former Kismesis for help. You’d rather not squander that.

    Once again the collar goes off. Your arms swing back and slam onto the shore, clutching fistfuls of sand as you cry out in shock. Your bulge reluctantly unsheathes, wriggling for your attention. You groan and sigh, hoping to ignore the stimulation. You’ve tried and failed at this for days, what makes you think this will be any different? You might as well get back to it. You reach under the water to take your bulge into your hand.

    Another hand takes hold instead. Abrasively.

    You try to pull out of the water, but your ankle is being held down. Cronus slowly emerges from between your legs, a wide grin on his face. Even though you’re technically naked already, you can still feel his eyes undressing you to reveal you to the core. His hand slowly traces up your body until it takes hold of your wrist, keeping it in the sand. He straddles you, watching you struggle in his grip as he pins you against the shore. You hate this… but you can’t escape, not with how he has you now. And _especially_ with how close his teeth are to your fins.

“Look at you… out and vwrithing for me.” He licks your fin as he slowly strokes your aching bulge. The contact is making your skin crawl, but you can’t get yourself to punch him and run. It hasn’t worked for days, why would it work now?

“Yeah? So, wwhat if it’s out? Not like I did this for _you._ ”

“Oh, but I _knowv_ you did. You _did_ come outside for me and all.” His eyes are wandering once more. _God,_ you feel absolutely _disgusting_ . _Why did you come outside instead of staying in the bathtub?_ “So, vwhy don’t vwe just come back to our usual spot and… get this taken care of?”

“Fuck, Cro, I’m too exhausted. And, in case you forgot, fuck off.”

    He shakes his head, tksing at you. Such a coy, smug bastard. Just like you.

“Too bad you forgot, chief. This isn’t exactly a _choice_.”

    Fuck this, you’re back in that dark room. Once you hit the ground, you do your best to get back onto your feet, but Cronus pins you down much quicker. You struggle and squirm, desperate to break free. All for naught, though.

“Tell you wvhat babe: howv about I take that collar off for you if you behavwe for once?”

He pulls you underneath him, your scream barely able to come out before you swallow his length.

 

\-     **♒**     **♒**     **♒**     -

 

    You return to your hive the next night, the sun just starting to go down. You stagger into the bathroom and being to examine the damage. The collar’s off, but your voice is gone. You have new bruises on your figure: More claw marks, more bitemarks, and it doesn’t seem to be getting any better. You sign onto Trollian. Vriska is the only one on. You don’t want to waste this call, you _really_ don’t, but if she’s willing to offer someone else to help you…

 **caligulasAquarium[CA] ** ** began trolling  ** ** arachnidsGrip[AG]**

CA: hey  
CA: about that offer

**arachnidsGrip [AG] ** ** signed out of Trollian **

Oh, _no._ Oh _fuck_ no. She’s not ignoring you now.

CA: dont you evven try that shit  
CA: wwe had a deal  
CA: hold up on your offer spider bitch

 ** arachnidsGrip [AG]  ** ** resumes trolling  ** ** caligulasAquarium [CA] **

AG: Fucking hell, Eridan, you can’t even give a girl time to comb the sopor out of her hair?  
CA: ivve seen you up earlier  
CA: wwhatevver  
CA: you knoww wwhat im here for  
AG: You honestly can’t hold up your own for a few hours?  
AG: Eridan, I didn’t think you’d 8e going soft so quickly after the game!  
AG: Is losing your title as the Great Orphaner settling in?  
CA: fuck off you havve no right to be judgin me right noww  
AG: Well, o8viously not. You won’t tell me anything!  
AG: What’s stuck in _your_ nook?  
CA: youre gettin off topic  
CA: wwe made a deal  
AG: Did we?  
CA: cut the shit  
CA: you said you could send someone  
AG: Did I?  
CA: WWOMAN I SWWEAR TO GOD  
AG: Jeez, fine!!!!!!!!  
AG: Not even going to try to tell me the truth this time?  
CA: aint none a your damned business  
AG: I don’t see why you’re 8eing so cold to me. I’m offering my assistance! Isn’t that what you wanted? How can I 8e sure you get the proper help if you don’t tell me what you need?  
CA: i dont care wwho the fuck you send  
CA: just do it  
AG: Reeeeeeeeally?  
AG: I can send ANYONE????????  
CA: go fuckin nuts  
AG: Okay, 8ut don’t 8lame me if anything 8reaks ;;;;)  
CA: wwait  
CA: wwait wwhat

 ** arachnidsGrip [AG]  ** ** ceased trolling  ** ** caligulasAquarium [CA] **

    … Why do you get the feeling you just made a poor choice of words? You get barely enough time to get dressed before you hear shattering glass.


	5. ♒ Old Crown, New Face ♒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan makes some kind of deal?

    _Shit, shit, shit!_ He can’t be back so soon, _please_ , he just can’t! You throw on your cloak over your sopping wet clothes and sprint out of the bathroom. You need to try to defend yourself, you can’t go back.

“Hey, little Ampora! I was sent to make shore you’re not belly up!”

    Well, all that anxiety was for nothing. You drag out a sigh of relief and annoyance and greet your guest with nautical regality.

“Shello, Meenah,” You breathe. You make an attempt to bow, but you’re in too much pain. “Wwater you doin’ here?”

“I fish I knew?” She struts inside, ripping her 2x3dent out of the floor. “Fishka just told me to come check on you. What’s stuck in _your_ fishnets? You look like shit.”

“Nothin’, just tired.”

“That’s total bullshark and you know it.” A hand rests on her hip as she extends her weapon towards you. “Water you hiding? Let me pier in there.” She tries to tug your scarf down with her trident, but you pull away.

You look away and try to hide your gills as she advances towards you. She tosses her weapon onto the couch and grabs your wrists.

“Fucking guppy, let me sea!”

Your eyes are puffy from the lack of sleep… or from crying from the pain, either one. Your gill sets are inflamed and raw and you are covered in more wounds than before.

“You do minnow that I’m not the healer Peixes, right?”

“Obvviously,” You murmer. “But she already said she wwon’t kelp me.”

“Take it you ain’t on glubbing terms?”

“Havven’t been for a long time.”

“You know, guppy, I may not know you too whale, but we usually heal pretty quickly.” She circles you, occasionally poking or pressing on injuries, causing you to wince and occasionally hiss a breath. “So what gives? This should all be gone by now.”

“You’d _think_ that.” Can you get away with a lie? “But gettin’ into so many fights so soon makes it take longer.”

“So you asked me to guppysit you?”

“I didn’t _ask_ for you to begin wwith!”

You just sit there and glare at each other. Neither of you want to deal with each other’s shit, but you don’t expect her to give in.

“Look,” you rub your face. “I just need a wway to fix this. You got any ideas?”

“I think I can some up with somefin for you,” She ponders, heading for the front door. “If you can shamble your tail outside.”

    When you catch up to her, she’s emptying a box of something into one of the tide pools on your shoreline. She pokes around in the water with her trident.

“Wwhat’s this shit?” There’s a pink foam developing on the surface. “Did you just pour fuckin’ _soap_ into the tide pools!?”

“Cool your gills, Ampora” The foam settles and the water returns to normal. “In a few minutes, you’ll have a nice little colony of shrimp in this here tide pool.”

“Shrimp?” You blink. “The fuck is that goin’ to do for me?”

“What it’s gonna do,”She rolls her eyes. “Is heal your wounds. You’d minnow that if you knew anyfin about basic marine biology.” She prods your chest with her trident, but you swat it away.

“So… wwhat, I just sit in the wwater and they heal me?”

“Shore,” _What a helpful fuckin’; answer._ “But it’ll take them a whale, so you better get somefin to do.”

“Uh,” you snort. “You ain’t gonna sit and wwatch me.”

“You ain’t getting rid a me, either.” She sits down on a rock, crossing her arms. “Get to it,” she waves. _Fuck me_ … You strip and sink into the waters, watching the little shrimps quickly develop and swim to you. There’s hundreds of them!

“I’m conchestly surprised at you.” she ponders. “I didn’t think you’d be such a damn whimp. Thought you’d be a bit stronger?” You shrug. “Who the shell you even fightin’ anyway?”

“Cro.”

“ _Reely?_ That sappy fuckhead? You can take him no problem! How is he giving you a hard time?”

“He’s uh…” You think. “He’s been gettin’ better, I guess.”

“‘ _Gettin’ better_ ’? No, Cronus ain’t a fighter. I should know because none of the dead Cronuses were any fucking help during the fight against Lord English. None of them. So I don’t buy that for a second.”

“Wwell, that’s the truth,” You sink deeper into the water, being tickled by the light touches of the shrimp. This… is actually working. It feels nice.

“Whale, back to the main questions I asked you: I’m not the type to get all sappy and shit takin’ care of people.”

“I minnoww that, Meenah, but I didn’t ask for­­­­­―”

“Let me finish!” She scolds. “I ain’t the type to care for people. How about, just this once, I do you a favor and get someone who probably _can_?”

“‘ _Probably’?_ ”

“Do we have a deal or not?” _What?_

“Wwhat _‘deal’_ ? I nevver agreed to any deal! Better yet, wwhat’s _your_ deal?!” You think for a second. “Howw much were you paid to come here?”

“That’s none a your concern.” So, she _was_ paid to check on you! You swear, if you ever see Vriska again… “Do we. Have a deal. Or nah?”

“I. Wwill be. Just. Fine.”

“Tell you what,” _Oh, fucking Outer Gods, take me already_. “I’ll send someone anyway. If you like them, cool. If not, not my problem.” She gets up and crouches next to you. “Now, let me sea.”

    She grabs you by the cheeks and forcefully tilts your head. She peers at your gills, one of her hands moving to poke at your neck and tease close to your gills. He fins twitch and flutter as she thinks and looks over you elsewhere.

“Eh, You look passable,” She pats you firmly on the back.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Imma get goin’,” She gets up. “But I’ll get someone here eventually.”

“Wwhen’s ‘evventually’?”

“Whenever I feel like it, little Ampora.”

“Uh… Just Ampora is fine.”

“Yeah yeah, sea you later guppy!” She changed into her godtier attire and flutters off.

    _Alone once more…_

    You stay in the water, letting the shrimp wander your figure. On the bright side, if you die in here, they’ll have plenty to live off of.

 

\-     **♒**     **♒**     **♒**     -

 

    You head inside and change into some dry clothes. You feel pretty good after your session in the “shrimp bath”, as you’ve taken to calling it, but now isn’t the time for you to relax. Now is the time to strategize. With every conflict and foe you’ve had to endure, strategy has been your shield. Clearly, fighting them hand-to-hand or with a weapon aren’t options. And you _obviously_ aren’t going to wait this out.

    You might have to resort to an old method, but… _God_ , you didn’t want it to come to this.

    You grab a small box and a few musty books off your bookshelf and retreat to your study. It’s time to brush up on some old spells. You don’t care which sides of the magical spectrum you have to play with. Whether you’re pleading with the Outer Gods and going Grimdark or letting the Angels take control and your Hope abilities consume you, you’re going to win this. You will come out on top.

 

    You’re Eridan Ampora and you will not back down from this fight. You will have your freedom again. You swear it.


End file.
